¿ y cómo fue?
by Cindy880304
Summary: Esta fue la forma en la que Setsuna empezó una relación con Seiya, mención a otros personajes.


Esta es la historia del comienzo de la relación entre Seiya y Setsuna.

Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Naoko

¿Y COMO FUE?

* En el supermercado *

Seiya: Buenos días Setsuna, no esperaba encontrarme con usted.

Setsuna: bueno yo tampoco ¿Cómo estás Seiya? .

Seiya: genial, mis hermanos y yo estamos felices de volver.

Setsuna: ¿cual es la verdadera razón para volver? ¿No es otro enemigo Verdad?

Seiya: claro que no, mis hermanos se enamoraron de Mina y Amy así que regrese con ellos, mi planeta esta bien de nuevo y la princesa nos liberó de responsabilidades.

Setsuna: entonces se quedará de manera permanente, y ¿tus sentimientos por Serena?

Seiya: totalmente aclarados, fueron un reflejo de lo que sentí por kakyu en algún momento, ademas Darién y yo aclaramos el asunto como caballeros.

* Setsuna se pone algo incomoda cuando menciona a Darien *

Seiya: pero por lo visto tú no lo tienes claro, ¡verdad! .

Setsuna: eso no es asunto tuyo tu no me conoces.

* Termina rápido sus compras y se va *

* En el apartamento de los chicos Seiya les cuenta sobre su encuentro con Setsuna y lo mal que se siente por haberla cuestionado*

Taiki: entonces arruinaste todo, te atreviste a cuestinarla, buena suerte cuando llegue Haruka y te rompa la cara.

Seiya: naa .. Para mí esto es un gran secreto de Setsuna o todos prefirieron seguir con sus vidas y asumir que ella no necesita nadie y que lo que siente por Darién es un capricho.

Yanten: ¿desde cuando maduraste? Hablando en serio no te metas con ella no quiero un problema con Haruka no dudara en atacarnos por favor no ahora que estoy tan bien con mi loquita (Mina)

Seiya: * en tono de broma mira el chiquitín se nos enamoro * y siempre e sido maduro por eso soy su líder. Voy a hablar con ella.

Taiki: * grita no lo arruines mas *

* En el parque se encuentra Setsuna algo triste *

Seiya: buenas tardes vecina, por favor, déjame hablar y aclaramos el asunto.

Setsuna: esta bien, ya conoces mi realidad que más da.

Seiya: esa es mi duda ¿los demas saben o se hacen los tontos?

Setsuna: ¿cómo te enteraste tu?

Seiya: el video de la boda fue muy revelador.

* Setsuna empieza a llorar y dice todos creen que mi trabajo es simple y no se dan cuenta de que estoy sola y simplemente siguen sus vidas *

Seiya: te entiendo ser una guardiana y servir a otros no es fácil, pero vamos te mereces algo más que Darién, sé que es un príncipe pero es demasiado serio, para Serena funciona ya que es su gran amor y el polo a tierra pero tu mereces a alguien interesante y divertido.

Setsuna: * snif snif * ¿cuándo maduraste? ¿Y quién se fijará en mí? Tú?

Seiya: claro que si salgamos esta noche, vas tomas un baño, te arreglamos y vamos a comer y luego a bailar conozco un lugar con clase no te llevaré a una rumba electrónica ni nada por el estilo y la pasaremos bien ¿Que dices? y yo siempre e sido maduro.

Setsuna: gracias por todo, eres muy amable, y si salgamos, me hace falta, quiero que me enseñes tus movimientos, quiero ir a un sitio latino donde las chicas van, nunca voy porque no tengo con quien bailar.

Seiya: * guiñando el ojo * como quieras preciosa.

Más tarde en el restaurante descubriero que aunque las diferencias eran muchas, se sentían cómodos con el otro, Seiya era totalmente encantador, divertido y una gran bailarina,Setsuna hermosa, inteligente y le seguia el paso a Seiya.

Se pasaron la noche bailando sensualmente, comiendo y riendo.

* Unos meses despues *

Setsuna: Seiya estoy nerviosa ¿Me ayudas con el vestido?

Seiya: claro que si amor * el da un beso en el cuello *, tranquila que es lo peor que puede suceder Haruka me castre.

Setsuna: no digas eso, * riendo por las cosquillas que le hacía seiya * y ya para y vamonos.

Seiya: dulzura es hora de ir al matadero, perdón con el grupo.

* En casa de Serena y Darién al inicio fue una sorpresa, algo de oposición por parte de Haruka, al final todos concluyeron que Setsuna y Seiya eran una extraña pero bella pareja *

Las vidas de todos siguieron y todo fue felicidad al menos hasta el próximo enemigo o pelea de pareja.

Y hasta aquí el como junte a Seiya y Setsuna, lo sé es atípico, pero es que Setsuna necesitaba amor ... Y compañia y quién mejor que Seiya que es adorable.

Muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron mis historias y comentaron me alegro por las sugerencias, y los me hiciste reír, pero sobre todo la crítica constructiva me ayuda a mejorar.

Y no molesto más quejas, bombas y sugerencias en los comentarios me ayudan a mejorar y no hacer tanta burrada.


End file.
